Return Of Phoenix
by kulang3l
Summary: this basically a story about how the phoenix tries to take over rogues body through Jean well m not so good in summaries but hope fully you like the story its my first story enjoy. GUYS PLEASE PLZZZZZZ REVIEW


**Hello there am kulang3l this is my first fanfic I hope to get your reviews to the story.i hope you like the story though have a blessed day.I dnt own the X-men unfortunatelly marvel owns it :( oh by the way the itallics show a telepatic conversation going on between two or more people. **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW :) I'LL BE GLAD TO CONTINUE THE STORY**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM UPDATING THIS CHAPTER M REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAD TO ADD A FEW THINGS IN TO THIS CHAPTER OTHERWISE IT WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN A REALLY GOOD STORY THROUGH MY PERSPECTIVE LOLOH AND YES I DNT KNW THE ACCENTS BUT I WILL TRY AND WRITE THEM. CHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS :)  
**

**The Return Of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

It was cripplingly quiet when Logan got out of bed as always he was a victim of insomnia couldn't get a peaceful sleep with all his night mares he keeps getting every forth night.

So he made his way down to the kitchen to get his favorite drink during these times of the night to cool his nerves down so that he could try and go get some sleep after wards.

Silence prevailed at the Xavier school for gifted children usually in the morning the place is so full of noisy kids but at night it was peaceful apart from the few who like him were a victim of the so called insomnia but today it was exceptionally quiet, he wondered if everything was descended to the second floor of the institute where the kids are sleeping in their respective dormitories. Both the boys and girls were separated. They had two dormitories one for the boys and the other for the girls .The upper level was for the teachers like him, Professor Xavier, Rogue, Ororo, Hank, Remy, and Kitty. Scott and Jean they were both married now so each teacher have their own rooms.

He stopped at the second level to hear for any sort funny noise but none. So he made his way to the kitchen as quickly as possible so that he could get his frustration out of his system.

He entered the kitchen and made his way to the fridge and opened the fridge to find his stalk of beers but unfortunately one can was missing "who the hell took my beer?" he cursed "am gonna get stripes for this, am sure she is the one who took it" he sighed when ever he thought about that southern girl he feels bad as to how she copes ups with all those personality in her head. He had always thought of her as his own daughter. Deep into his thoughts he made his way to the counter. Popped up his beer and took a few sips in peace. He was almost done with the last sip when all of a sudden his beer can started floating in air "What the hell? "he cursed out aloud "Red can you stop playing around and put that damn can of mine down now" he waited but to no wail did his beer can come down he sighed and looked around to find the if Jean was there but he was surprised to find she was not there but everything in the room and the mansion was floating.

He cursed out aloud "_chuck, chuck can you hear me?" _he tried to get to the professor "_yes Logan what's wrong?" _the professor replied "_there is something wrong chuck. Everything here is floating!" _Logan replied "_let me scan and check if the kids are okay I'll send Ororo and the rest to help you out"_ the professor said. "_Okay" _Logan replied. Soon as their telepathic conversation was over he heard screams of the kids on the second floor and he ran.

He found the kids where out of there dormitories screaming. He could smell the fear, anxiety, and sleep radiating out of them in waves. He saw Ororo, Hank, and Remy rushing down quickly so as to calm the kids down. They somehow managed to send the kids to bed after calming them down " Bobby I want you to look after them okay" Ororo told the eldest of the lot "Okay" Bobby replied " and let Sam, Roberto and Jubilee help you out" she said. As they made their way up _"Ororo, Logan, Hank and Gambit I want you come immediately to Jean and Scott's rooms". _They shared a look with each other and were perplexed as to what the hell was going on now.

As they ran upstairs towards up stairs towards the room of Jean and Scott they stopped immediately on there tracks as to see the sight before them.

Jean was trashing about violently and a faint glow of a fire like color surrounding her entire body. She was trashing about violently. "Quickly Logan Remy Hank help Scott we need to keep Jean still. I can't get through her while she is trashing about so violently." The professor said. The trio ran forward to help Scott."Charles whats happening to Jean?" Ororo asked "I don't know Ororo" the Professor replied. Hank managed to get hold one of Jeans leg while Logan got hold of her right arm and Scott managed to get hold her left arm. Jean was about to kick Hank when Remy finally managed to get hold of her other leg. It was hard to keep Jean still because she was very power full and strong at such a time. She could easily throw two or three people of her but the four man held her down with all their might."Chuck do something quickly our hands are burning"Logan said. The fire around Jean had suddenly intensified burning their Professor had finally managed to calm Jean down quickly and told the four men to let go off let go and they examined their hands to see if their hand were burnt but surprisingly the marks were not there. The professor concentrated for a while and gasped "It can't be" he said "What can't be professor?"Scott asked "It's the Phoenix" he said. "What about the phoenix professor?" Scott asked. "It's back Scott"the professor replied.

Scott is shocked " How can that be professor i thought it had left Jean's body after that incident with Apocalypse?" Scott asked. "That's what is disturbing Scott after 5 years it is back but for what we will have to wait and find out"the Professor answered.

The fire around Jeans suddenly became fierce Jean screamed with the pain just then another scream from the room across was heard "What was that?" Ororo asked "It's Rogue" Remy replied.

They all ran leaving Scott and the Professor to calm Jean down.

As they reached Rogues room they found her door closed. They pounded on her door banging on it calling her "ROGUE OPEN THE DOOR" they screamed but all their pleas fell on deaf ears as Rogue was captured by her own nightmares.

"Ororo get Half-pint she will phase through the door and open it" Logan told Ororo. She nodded and walked to Kitty's room which was just Scott's and Jean room. Kitty opened her door just before Ororo could open it "Kitty thank God you are awake"Ororo said "Come quickly"she added. As they walked towards Rogue's room Kitty asked Ororo as to why was Rogue screaming her head off? Ororo told her what happened, by the time she was through they had reached Rogues room. "Half-pint phase through Stripes door and open it quickly" Logan told her. Without wasting any time Kitty opened the door for the others to came in. As she let the others in she saw that they had stopped on their tracks so she went to see what was going on. What she saw drained the air out of her lungs making her instantly pail as the blood in her veins went cold. As she saw the rest of her team mates they were as well in the same state as her.

Remy was the first one to recover "ROGUE "he screamed. They saw that same fire that had enveloped Jean had now enveloped Rogue. Kitty rushed forward to help her friend but was captured by Logan who held her tight "Let go me Logan" she said " Easy there Half-pint you don't wana get hurt and don't think of phrasing other wise you gonna do a two hour extra DR session with me."he said. Kitty gulped and instantly stopped struggling and stood there.

"PROFESSOR" they all screamed at once.

Scott and the professor had heard their screams by the time they had managed to calm Jean down. But she was sweating profusely. They left Jean who was now a sleep peacefully.

Scott ran towards Rogue's room while the Professor rolled in with his wheelchair just behind Scott. They were shocked to see the sight before them. Rogue was screaming in pain and the fire around her body had intensified, but she was not trashing about so violently as Jean.

The Professor quickly managed to calm Rogue down the fire around her had disappeared immediately thanks to Carol Denver invulnerability Rogue was not burnt .He tried to get to Rogue telepathically where he would usually find chaos in her mind as he entered even during their sessions that would cause him to have a mild. But for the first time there was no chaos, instead he found peace in her mind and he was surprised. How can that be possible he wondered._"Rogue can you hear me" _he called out _"Professor" _a voice replied back. But it was not Rogue. _"Jean what are you doing in Rogues mind" _he asked _" Professor i came here to help and save Rogue from the is trying to get control of her body and her mind. But it seems that we weren't weren't needed to fight it down Professor. Rogue has guarded herself well from it." _Jean replied _"I see. but why is the Phoenix back Jean?And why is it trying to take over Rogues body? " _the professor asked_."I don't know Professor, but we have to wait and see" _Jean replied. _"Rogue is gaining conscious lets get out of her mind" _the professor said. Jean nodded and they broke their telepathic bond through Rogue and were out of her mind before causing anymore harm to her already tired brain. When the Professor opened his eyes he saw that Jean was in Rogues room Scott being her wall of support. She looked paler than usual which was not healthy for her and her baby. The color from her usual glowing face had been drained after her ordeal the Phoenix.

They waited for Rogue to wake up. Some how Kitty managed to get out of Logan's grip. She and Remy where at her side, while the rest where standing about her bed. After a few minutes they saw her stir and she opened her eyes ever so slowly squinting from the light from her room. She saw Remy first and smiled when she saw the relieve in his eyes but didn't say anything cause she didn't have the strength. She looked around and saw the Professor than Jean, her eyes widened with fear as her gaze was fell on Jean. She shot out of bed quickly startling Remy and Kitty. She ran towards Jean "Jean...Is the Phoenix back?" she asked the older girl "Yes Rogue it's back" Jean in her eyes." But how?" she asked "I don't know Rogue" Jean replied so she turned to the professor "Profesa why was it attacking me than?" she asked him."What are you talking about chere?" Remy asked. "Whatever Rouge is saying Remy it is unfortunately very true. The Phoenix entity is back among us and it tried to take control over Rogue's body and mind". Everyone one in the room seemed to be shocked from what they heard. A controlled Rogue by the wrong thing can be very dangerous. "Why?" Kitty asked. "That i don't have the answer Kitty we have to wait and see. But i do intend to find out soon" the Professor replied.

The room was quiet. Everyone was shocked and speechless.

**Chapter 2 will be coming up soon hope you loved the story.. :)**

**PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWW :)  
**


End file.
